This invention relates to a hydraulic drive unit such as a hydrostatic transaxle that is capable of hydraulic braking and can be used in drive systems, e.g. for vehicles. This invention further relates to a hydrostatic transaxle having a mechanical brake that is used in conjunction with a hydraulic brake.